godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Avatars
=Your Character= ---- When you first start the game God Eater, you are given the opportunity to create your own character anyway you want. Be aware though that none of this will affect your overall performance during gameplay, and the whole character creation is entirely cosmetic. Customization You can choose several options when making your character. *'Name:' Your name, which will show up on your Avatar Card and in NPC conversations. *'Code Name:' The name that will show up during missions, this can be the same as your name if you wish. *'Gender:' Choose between male and female, neither has any advantage over the other and only changes the clothing and hairstyles you can wear and changes a bit of dialogue with certain characters. *'Hairstyle:' This allows you to change your hairstyle. *'Hair Accesories (GE2):' Certain hairstyles have accessories they can choose. *'General Accesories (GE2):' Accesories that are available for everyone to use. *'Hair Color:' The color of your hair. *'Face:' The structure of your face. *'Eye Colour (GE2)': The color of your eyes. *'Skintone:' The colour of your skin. *'Voice:' What your character will say and the tone he will say it in (mostly heard during missions though, extremely rarely during cutscenes). Choose carefully since there are many options in this category. *'Clothing:' The clothing for your character, this really isn't much of a big deal as all the options you can choose are obtainable later on (and much more) so don't fuss over this category too much. Once you're done making your character, don't be afraid to go back and double check everything. Only hair and clothing related options can be changed once your character is made. And even though there is an option to remake your character almost entirely via Import Save Data, it isn't recommended. Avatar Card Once you start playing the game, you will have your own Avatar Card. This card contains multiple pieces of information about your character (e.g. Aragami fought, gun and sword usage.) The card can't be customized and doesn't change its layout at any point of the game so don't worry about the look of it too much. You can access your Avatar Card by pressing the START button while in the Den and clicking on Avatar Card. Your Avatar Card has the following pages. *'Profile' *'Equipment Sets (GE2)' *'Den Log' *'Battle Log' *'Mission Log' *'Aragami Log' *'Members Log' Profile The Profile is the main page of your Avatar Card and contains information about your character and equipment. On the top of the page is your Code Name, Name, and Class. Your Name and Code Name are inputted on your card for the rest of the game while your class name is determined by the Control Unit you have. In the middle of the page is a list of equipment. It shows the Gun, Sword, Shield, Control Unit, Upgrades and Clothing that you have currently equipped to yourself, as well as the Element and Damage ratios to your weapons. Next to the equipment list is the blood art you have on your blade (GE2), and the two bullets you have currently equipped for your gun. On the very left is your Character, in a pose with his/her God Arc that you have equipped. On the bottom are messages about your character. These can be changed in any way to match your style. The next few pages will contain information on your equipment sets (GE2). In GE2, the character is rotatable with the analog stick. Den Log This page shows recent gameplay history that you have done, such as Equipment made and upgraded, Missions cleared (including rank rewarded, members accompanied, Aragami hunted and Aragami parts unbound if applicable). The information is marked on the specific date you have completed it on. Note: Some information can be "pushed off" the list when newer data comes in. Battle Log The Battle Log records the number of times you have completed a mission with a certain class of equipment (e.g. how many times you've completed a quest with a Tower Shield). It shows all the types of equipment separated into three sections (Gun, Sword and Shield.) Lower on the screen shows how many times you have Devoured, given and taken Link Bursts, and how many times you revived teammates with Link Aid. Below that is Hit Rate, which shows the ratio of damage types dealt to an Aragami, from Critical (white), Great (red), Good (green) to Okay (sparks). (This appears to have been scrapped in GE2 to make way for the new equipment type data). On the bottom is Gun/Blade Usage Rate and Gun/Blade Overall Damage Rate. Both show each ratio described by two bars, with the bigger bar being the greater equivalent. Mission Log The Mission Log records the number of times you've cleared missions. There are multiple record types: Multiplayer (With another player), Single Player (With AI controlled teammates) and Solo (No NPC). In addition, with Soloing missions, you can obtain further records with the following conditions: No Items (Without using Items), No Damage (Without taking damage), Perfect (No Items and No Damage). Note: See the Missions page for more information. Aragami Log The Aragami Log records the number of times you killed the certain type of Aragami during a mission (e.g. how many times you killed Kongou). Note: DLC Aragami will not be listed. Members Log The Members Log shows the list of your party members. Their Names and Code Names are listed from the left screen. On the middle screen is Times Joined. It records the number of times you have completed a mission with a party member (e.g. how many times you've completed a quest with Ren, Annette and Federico). Next is the Link Burst. The left one shows the number of times you gave a Link Burst to your party member, while the right one shows the number of times you received a Link Burst from your New-Type party member. On the right screen is Link Aid. The left one shows the number of times you revived your incapacitated party member, while the right one shows the number of times you have been revived by your party member. Note: Avatar Cards will not be listed. Avatar Card Trading You can have a max of 98 Avatar Cards per save. Den Emotes God Eater Burst God Eater 2 Rebirthing This will allow you to start the game from the beginning and can be done through Main Menu/Import Save Data. Advantages *Able to change gender and looks. *Able to change name. *Able to read missed NPC conversations (Note: alternatively you can do this via a hex editor). *All items and equips are kept if Transfer All option is used. *Avatar cards and Mission records are intact. *Able to play fairly with low ranked players in multiplayer. Disadvantages *Unable to change Code Name, which is displayed in missions. *All story progression related stuff will revert to the beginning. *Equip craft list reverted to rank 1. *Looks/Clothes will be reverted to rank 1. *Only able to equip rank 1 equipment, higher rank equips will be locked until you reach the rank. *All entries in Norm and Room Terminal reverted to rank 1. Thus you cannot rebirth and instantly view the part where your character speaks. *Hairstyle selection reverted to rank 1. *Clear tick on missions will be gone. *Unable to play higher ranked missions offline/multiplayer as they would be locked again. Thus, rebirthing is not recommended unless one is desperate to change looks. God Eater Burst Avatars See here for God Eater Burst Avatar options. God Eater 2 Avatars Note; these are just examples of player made avatars and should not be treated as canon. Treat these only as examples to help with your character creation. Original Characters Note; these are just examples of original characters from God Eater including Novel/Manga adaptations. Hairstyles Male Female Faces Male Female Voices Male Female Male Voices 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= Female Voices 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= |-| 20= Category:Multiplayer